Elena Sanchez
Elena, a character in the ''Rules of Engagement'' series, is Brother's assistant in his law firm. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 8. Appearance Elena has long, dark brown hair which is tied up in a pony tail. Her eyes are hazel and her skin is tanned. Usually, she wears a red dress. Personality Elena is very perceptive and attentive, especially to Brother. She usually can tell what he's thinking or what he needs. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 5: Song and Dance (Off-Screen) * Chapter 8: Out of Time * Chapter 9: Two Truths and a Lie * Chapter 10: Training Day * Chapter 13: On the Spot * Chapter 14: Pressure Point * Chapter 18: Last Call Book 2 * Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise * Chapter 9: Trials of Love * Chapter 12: Fiancees and Finances * Chapter 15: Under the Surface * Chapter 18: Moment of Truth * Chapter 19: Finale I: Now or Never * Chapter 20: Finale II: High Tides (Off-Screen) * Chapter 21: Finale III: Just Say Yes Book 3 * Chapter 3: Meet the Family * Chapter 5: Modern Mosaic * Chapter 6: Labor of Love * Chapter 8: The Bachelorette * Chapter 10: Perfect Fit * Chapter 12: Memory Lane * Chapter 13: The Tempest * Chapter 14: After the Storm * Chapter 15: Everything is Illuminated * Chapter 16: Save the Date * Chapter 18: Bon Voyage Newlyweds * Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home * Chapter 2: Autumn Gatherings * Chapter 3: To the Lighthouse * Chapter 4: A Harvest Homecoming * Chapter 5: Into the Sunset Relationships Brother Elena and Brother first met several years prior to the events of Book 1: They used to work at the same firm where Elena was hired as admin and when Brother started his own firm he asked her to come with him. It is later revealed in a premium flashback scene of Book 2, that Elena convinced him to start his firm. He once spoke about it when he was drunk and when he quit his old job, Elena reminded him that he could start a firm to accept a pro bono case of domestic violence his former boss had refused. In Book 1, Elena and Brother have a working relationship. However in Book 2, following the progress of the story, their relationship soon develops into a romantic one. In Book 2, Chapter 5, they will start participating in a couples' competition together because Aunt signed them up. In a premium scene of the same chapter, Brother and Elena are able to kiss and he can tell her the story of how everyone came to the conclusion that she was his girlfriend. Depending on preference, in Book 2, Chapter 18, the player can choose to use diamonds to unlock a romantic, intimate scene featuring the two of them at a couples' getaway island. In Chapter 19, Brother tells her that he wants to be with her. In Book 3, they need to find proof that they have been dating for two years to get the inheritance. Brother also gets the second task to propose to her (or split up to no longer waste her time). Elena introduces him to her family and they find an email Elena sent to her mother two years ago when Elena misunderstood his invitation to a business dinner as a real date. Said misunderstanding was solved when their boss and their client Ana joined them. Dinesh accidently lets it slip in her presence that Brother has a second task but Brother is not ready to tell her yet. When he avoids her questions about the topic, she tells him he has intimacy issues. In Chapter 14, Brother can tell Elena in a premium scene that he loves her and she will admit to loving him back. As of Book 3, Chapter 18, they are engaged and can celebrate their engagement in a premium scene of the same chapter. Brenda Elena is Brenda's daughter. They are close and Elena told her all about Brother and the inheritance before he first meets her. Brenda tells Brother that Elena even told her about his abs, making Elena blush. Suki Suki is Elena's younger sister. A premium scene of Book 3, Chapter 10, reveals that several years ago, when Brother invited Elena to a business dinner, it was Suki who made Elena believe that it was a real date. Other Looks Elena2.jpg|Lingerie Elena Captains Ball.jpg|Black Dress Trivia * She resembles and even has the same name as the Disney character Princess Elena from Elena of Avalor. * Depending on your choices, Elena mentions in Book 1, Chapter 10, that she is allergic to flowers and strawberries. ** However, in Book 3 during the proposal involving flowers, her allergy to them is not referenced. ** Another inconsistency includes the time in which she and Brother were allegedly dating before the start of the book. In Book 1, it switches several times between 2 years and 3 years. * She does hot yoga on weekends. * Her favorite animal is a kitten. * She makes a cameo appearance with Brother (Alex) in High School Story, Book 3, Chapter 8, if Caleb goes to the baseball game with Jade. * She shares the same forename as Elena Vo, a character from the Bloodbound series. ** Elena also shares the same surname as Charlie Sanchez from the Big Sky Country series. * She did ballet and still has a tutu in her old room. * The name Elena is of Spanish origin and means "bright, shining light". It's a version of the Greek name Helen. ** The surname Sanchez is Spanish origin and means "Son of Sancto". Sancto is derived from "Sancho" which is a common Spanish variant of the Latin sanctus, which means: Saint, sanctity, holiness. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Playable Characters